Sole Survivor
by Miah
Summary: Story about how Gohan watches as Piccolo dies and does his best to avenge his death by doing what he can to kill the androids how were the cause.


Hello!!! This is a sort of death fic where Gohan and Piccolo are the only ones left until Piccolo is destroyed by the future androids. I bet you can guess Gohan's reactions after this. I guess you could say it has a happy ending. I don't own any of DBZ characters in this so PLEASE leave me be! Thank you!!  
  
Sole Survivor  
  
As the energy beam pierced through Piccolo's chest, Gohan, in a rage of horror unconsciously dashed toward 17 who had fired the shot but was easily dispatched with a kick to the face.   
  
"If you all are done with your suicide mission, we really do have other important things to do." 17 began. 18 replying, "Yes, so if you don't mind, why don't you just let us finish you off so we can be on our way." 18 said in a cold-hearted voice. And at the end of this sentence, 18 immediately fired a rather powerful blast straight at Gohan, leaving Piccolo alone, knowing he would eventually cease. When Gohan fell close to death, the androids took flight and were gone in a matter of seconds.  
  
As gently as he could, Gohan eased himself over to Piccolo and slowly watched his life slip away, knowing there was nothing he could do to save his long-time friend.   
  
"Go..han" Piccolo managed to say. "Mister Piccolo, I'm sorry." Gohan sadly replied, tears steaming down his face, but not caring.   
  
"Gohan, listen...to me. You..cannot save me...now. You must...go..before the...andr.." Piccolo's voice began to fade. "But Mister Piccolo, I can't leave you." Gohan argued.  
  
"Save...yourself..kid." And with that, Piccolo fell limp to the ground, as Gohan looked on heart-broken.  
  
"Mister Piccolo?" Gohan said scared out of his mind. And then shouting, "MISTER PICCOLO" Gohan himself fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
An hour later...  
  
Gohan awoke, burning all over from the android's blast. He tried his best to arise to his feet, and when he finally managed to, the first thing he saw was Piccolo's lifeless body. Gohan tried, but he could not erase the tears that began to flow freely again down his cheeks.  
  
In agony, Gohan gathered his energy and with his concentration, blasted a fairly large whole in the earth, just big enough for a person's body. When the size of the crater he made satisfied him, Gohan slowly eased Piccolo's body into the poorly created grave. When his friend was at the bottom, Gohan began to sadly cover his friend with scorched earth until the small grave was filled.   
  
After a moment of silence, Gohan limped away in search for someone or something that could aid him in his injuries.   
  
As he strode along, Gohan began to have visions of all those he loved who had been uncontrollably destroyed by the evil androids in the recent past. Gohan especially thought of his father, whom he cared for the most and wondered why he had decided to thrive in the afterlife as his decision. Gohan suddenly figured he would cover more area if he flew. So with his every last ounce of strength, Gohan channeled his energy and was swept up into the air.  
  
Minutes later...  
  
As he soared through the air, Gohan caught sight of a building that seemed to be resolving from a recent fire. With a swift landing, Gohan inspected the inside of the building. He carefully began to uncover burnt furniture and began looking for any signs of earlier life that had been around. Moments later, he found one. Gohan stumbled on a burnt figure that was too small for any human. He gently picked up the scorched object and examined it thoroughly. He finally came to the conclusion that it was a toy of some sort, somewhat resembling a girl's doll.   
  
As Gohan continued his examination of the object in his hands, he suddenly heard what sounded like something moving in a close corner. Afraid it might have been the androids to finish him off, Gohan immediately backed away, but now looking in the direction of the noise.  
  
Gohan stared on in fear and as he did, a very faint voice came softly to him saying, "Excuse me, but could you tell me where my mommy is?" Shocked by the gentle words, going knew it was a child of some kind, sounding like a small girl around eight years of age.   
  
With caution, Gohan slowly traversed the room over to the frightened voice. It was indeed a little girl around seven to eight years of age. With big, kind eyes, the small figure glanced up at Gohan and smiled softly. Gohan only repeated the action.  
  
As the small girl took sight of Gohan's limp arm, she said with interest, "are you hurt?" pointing to Gohan's arm. "Oh, it's nothing." Gohan said, thinking it would bring back the memory of Piccolo in some way.  
  
With a look of understanding on the little child's face, she repeated her earlier question, "do you know where my mommy is?" Gohan began to grow a little uneasy.  
  
"Uh...not really, but I suppose I could help you find her."  
  
"That would be great!" The girl replied with excitement. "Can we leave now?" she asked.  
  
Gohan, having a vision of the two of them running into the androids, immediately refused the request. "I don't think you should go with me. You see, there are some people out there who are going around hurting people in mean way." Gohan said as gently as he could, pointing out the door into the open world. "Do you have a picture of your mother?" Gohan asked. The girl stood and walked over to a little chest on a dresser and reached into one of the shelves, pulling out a tattered photograph. Handing it to Gohan, she said, "This is the only picture I ever took of my mom, please don't loose it." The girl said a little worried.  
  
As Gohan stood, he asked her, "Before I go, can you tell me what happened here?" Gohan asked, looking around the burnt building. "Oh, two really mean looking people came and killed my daddy with some sort of beam coming out of their hands." The girl said looking to the ground.  
  
"So what happened to your mom?" Gohan asked suspiciously. "Uh..." The girl began, trying to remember. "When the mean people came, she started to run away, but left me behind. I don't know why, but I really want her back. So can you find her?"  
  
After a short pause, Gohan replied, "Yes, I'll search everywhere till I find her, I promise." Gohan said comfortingly. "Thank you!" The young girl said with appreciation.   
  
"That's ok, but you must stay here until I return. You promise?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I promise." The girl replied assured.   
  
Gohan started out the door and glancing back, he began to gather his energy and swept himself into the air.  
  
Gohan began scanning for any sort of ki signature by anyone. He disappointingly found none. He suddenly saw a small town in the distance and decided to have a look for the chance someone could be there, preferably someone who could not form a ki blast.  
  
As he approached and landed, he immediately found that the town, at first glance, was deserted. But until he would jump to conclusions, Gohan decided to have a look around first. He went into store after store and building after building looking desperately for some sign of life.   
  
He continued his search, but was overtaken by a huge feeling deep inside him, like something he had felt before but was not sure what just yet what it was. He began to estimate where it was coming and came to the conclusion it was someplace he had been before. In a shock of terror, Gohan lifted himself high into the air, higher than perhaps his arm could take. When he reached at certain altitude, he felt the feeling strengthen and he figured he should follow it to see where it would take him. Gohan had and idea it might be the girl's mother but it was far too powerful for a human. And with that thought, Gohan sped up and surrounded himself in a flame of ki to give him a boost.  
  
In a matter of seconds the feeling subsided and Gohan began to loose the feeling. When he began to wonder if he was going in the wrong direction of his feeling, he saw a familiar place that was like a place he had just been. As he came in closer, he was right in just that way. It was the place where he had found the young girl. But surely the feeling he had received couldn't have come from this place.  
  
He once again landed on the familiar ground and went inside, curious as to see if the girl had obeyed his orders for the time being. When he entered, he was almost knocked down with the vision. At first sight, it almost made Gohan sick to his stomach, but a second glance he saw that it was true. There, in the middle of the room, lay the small child, covered in a pool of blood, motionless.   
  
In a furious rage, Gohan yelled at the top of his lungs, "Nooooooo!!!!!!" And he immediately knew what the feeling was he had felt earlier. The androids had returned to take care of their unfinished business.   
  
Trying desperately to control his emotion, Gohan walked slowly over to the small form laying still on the floor and with the gentlest action, Gohan, who was now tearing at the site, took out the photo the child had given him and gradually placed it next to the corpse.   
  
With building anger rising inside him, Gohan ran out the door and flew up into the air not knowing where he was going or cared where. He would just search from town to town until he found the androids and finished them for good.   
  
In a small town a few miles away...  
  
Gohan glanced at a small town below him and found it reasonable enough to search for the androids there first. It didn't matter if he could sense them or not. Even if he didn't find them, he hoped he would find someone who was left remaining, other then him.   
  
A moment after he landed, Gohan paused for a minute and then walked up to building that was almost completely turned to ash. He then thought to himself that the androids were destroying town after town until everything and everyone was destroyed, leaving just them to rule and search for more to kill for sport.   
  
Walking to the front door of a small, round-shaped building, Gohan carefully walked in, glancing left to right, from here to there. In a small part of the building, he found another scorched body, this time leaning against a small work desk. For some reason, this figure looked like someone he had seem before, but he had hoped he was fully wrong in thinking this. Squinting at the site of the lifeless form, he began to move on again and when he came to a large desktop, he saw a type of sign hung up on the wall, but couldn't make out what it read. He rubbed roughly at the dirt and mold on the writing to try and make it clear. The only letters he managed to uncover were C, P, S, and what seemed to be a U. He thought for a moment and suddenly had a terrifying vision.   
  
The letters he was reading did indeed belong to a name he had read before. He was not sure of it but he had to make sure. He found a small, somewhat bent knife and began to scrape away the rest of the mildew left on the writing and when he uncovered the rest of the writing, he read the words in horror, "Capsule Corp."   
  
In a violent anger and sadness, he clenched his fist and began to raise his ki, not caring if anyone else would notice him, if anyone was around. As his power rose, he began to realize the figure he had just seem had been the remains of who was once the ingenious Bulma, who had made many inventions for the Z-fighters.   
  
Gohan started asking his thoughts how could this be happening? Didn't Trunks return to the future much more powerful than the androids? How could the androids still be alive, and since they are, what happened to Trunks? Gohan again yelled at the top of his lungs and in a horrific rage, he suddenly turned Super Saiyan-jin.   
  
It was now that Gohan realized he could take no more of being a lonely vagabond for the rest of his days. Somehow, he must set things right. Through his rage and uncontrollable sadness, Gohan remembered Trunks saying they had succeeded in making a time machine that Trunks had used to travel to the past and back. If he had come back to the future when he did and the androids are still alive, it could only mean that Trunks was...  
  
Gohan's head fell in agony as he thought of Trunks being taken in by the androids. Somehow, they had managed to get the best of Trunks, even after he had beaten them the first time he returned. But if Trunks came back, that would mean his time machine still remained. Gohan then had an idea he could find the time machine and return to the past once more, and basically live in the past, not returning to the time his was currently trapped in. Gohan had remembered Trunks saying you could change the reality of one world but not the other. Gohan decided he could travel back to the past and live the rest of his life there. He also remembered something about how the androids of the past timeline were much less cold-hearted than in the future timeline. He had also remembered the fact that Krillin had taken 18 as his wife.   
  
It was a long shot, but he had to try it, for he had to see Piccolo and the others once more. Gohan then realized what he had to do and began his search for a capsule of some sort that Trunks had carried with him in the past. He looked round and around for a capsule and finally found one single capsule on the desk where the remains of Bulma lay silent. Picking it up, he noticed a noticed a note beneath it that was apparently from Trunks. As Gohan slowly picked up the note, he began to read:  
  
Dear mom,  
  
I hope this isn't too sudden, but I have gone in search of the androids. I can no longer let them continue their violent acts of murder against mankind and I must put a stop to it. I don't know when I'll be home, but if for some reason I don't return, you must take this capsule, containing the time machine I used to travel to the past and use it yourself. If I fail to return, it will surely mean the androids are far too powerful than I had expected and far more powerful for anyone of this world to destroy, meaning you must take the time machine and go back to the past, for it is the only place you will be safe if I fail to destroy the androids. Try not to worry too much about me for now. I love you!  
  
Love Trunks  
  
In finishing, Gohan fell silent; looking on at Bulma and forming his own conclusion on why she had not obeyed him and stayed. He had finally came to the conclusion that she was remaining to see him again, waiting for his return. In her determined goal to see her son again, the androids had apparently came and destroyed what was left of Trunk's only family, for they had distinguished of Vegeta long before.  
  
In a saddened rage, Gohan took the capsule, ran outside, and detonated the capsule, revealing a fully functional looking time machine that was the very same Trunks had used before to warn the others.   
  
With great caution, Gohan began to ascend the machine and climb inside. Inside was a terrific console of switched and buttons Gohan awed at. Gohan searched and searched until he finally found a way to start and work the alien-type ship. Continuing his rampage of button-pushing, Gohan, along with the machine, were raised into the air high above and within seconds Gohan set a time for his return to the past. When set, the time machine rushed forward, passing what Gohan saw as generation after generation and time after time of past events and people he never knew. And in a flash of blinding light, Gohan shielded his eyes from the horrific light and when he revealed them again, he found he was no longer in the same world as before.   
  
Looking around, he saw that everything was normal, not destroyed and burnt like the future world he had come from. He arose from the seat and jumped out of the cockpit, and as he did, he saw several people standing around on what appeared to be Kame's lookout. After examining the surroundings, he came to the conclusion that he had arrived just after the cell games.   
  
It was somewhat strange seeing a twin of himself on another part of the lookout looking over to him, for now there were two of Gohan in this world, since the future Gohan had travel back to the past.   
  
Everyone, including Vegeta himself was puzzled and shocked at the fact that there were now two Gohans and were wondering where the new one had come from. Immediately, Gohan began to explain that he had come from the future in the time machine Trunks had used to travel back and warn them of the androids. When they began to somewhat understand, a figure walked out from behind the crowd. At first Gohan couldn't begin to make out who it was at all, but when the figure came closer, Gohan suddenly saw his face and Gohan's face widened with excitement. It was the last fighter Gohan had seen die before his travel back. It was the Namek himself, standing mere feet away from Gohan, somewhat startled and somewhat pleased at the same time.  
  
Gohan said nothing. All he did was rush over to him and give Piccolo a huge hug, thinking that all his troubles had right then ceased to exist. In an emotional and pleased state, Gohan thought to himself that he had decided to stay, realizing he could never return to such a hostile world as he had just come from.   
  
Although it would be a little strange living in a world with two Gohans, he had to stay, even if it was just to see his friends again, especially Piccolo, his closest friend.   
  
Gohan was no longer alone.  
  
The End  
  
  
A/N Well, I hope this wasn't to messed up. I tried to make it make since, even though it probably doesn't. I was kind of in a rush to write this and couldn't really think about it too much so if there are any mistakes, please e-mail them to me at gandolfkid@aol.com.  
Inspired by "Sole Survivor" by Asia.  



End file.
